


Power in the Blood

by quietrook



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/pseuds/quietrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a murder-hungry vampire in town, and Detective Carlton Lassiter is doing everything he can to catch them without revealing two key things. The first, that vampires exist; the second, that he is one. Everything is going smoothly in the investigation...</p><p>...that is, until so-called "vampire hunter" Shawn Spencer shows up and starts ruining everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was a bright and sunny day...

It was a bright and sunny day - like nearly every other day in Santa Barbara - and, unlike nearly every other cop in the Santa Barbara Police Department, Carlton Lassiter was standing outside what appeared to be a cozy, suburban home. The precise location wasn’t unusual; a cop at a murder scene was hardly unexpected, but the time of day just happened to be a little out of the ordinary for a man like Lassiter. Now, almost anyone in the department would tell you this in jest, but the fact of the matter was that Detective Lassiter was a vampire, and as such did not generally enjoy hanging around in the sun. It didn’t really hurt him; no, he was far past the age when his skin would roast during the daytime. Still, he sunburned a bit easier than normal humans and it was already hard enough to be taken seriously without having a skin tone the shade of boiled lobster. Lassiter drained the final dregs of his coffee, crumpled the paper cup, and frowned.

“O’hara!” he barked, tossing his cup into the nearby garbage bin. “Let’s move all this hubbub inside and actually investigate the scene, _if that’s alright_.”

Juliet, his partner in reverse-crime, nodded curtly and began directing officers into the house, delegating jobs and overseeing the operation; Lassiter waited another hot moment, glancing thoughtfully around the neighborhood, before ducking in after the parade.

The victim was a white brunette female in her early twenties, and she was slumped over onto her dining room table. If they didn’t already know for a fact that she was dead, one might have thought she was depressed or asleep. Lassiter stepped closer, careful to place his footsteps around the glass scattered all over the hardwood floors. He grimly inspected the victim, knowing that if the trend was continuing… He drew back the victim’s hair and drew in a sharp breath. There they were -- two perfect little punctures in her neck, evenly spaced and a little jagged around the edges, with purple discoloration around the wounds. If he were a betting man, he would have put money on the cause of death being blood loss.

He cursed and turned away, pressing a hand to his forehead. There was no denying it, this time, no way to cast if off as an accident or a temporary lapse in mental faculties due to hunger. He had to face the facts, and the facts said one thing: There was a new vampire in Santa Barbara, and they were interested in one thing and one thing only.

Feeding.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire au because shassiter
> 
> short chapter because i imagined this and then the intro and then it was just set. idk how long future chapters will be  
> sorry if anything's ooc!
> 
> i'm not sure where this is going as far as the actual plot but um i'll get back to you on that
> 
> rated mature because stuff and vague smut probably eventually? i might end up changing it.  
> No warnings because I'm not sure what will be in this yet.


	2. Van Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Shawn Spencer, vampire hunter.

“I don’t care what the evidence suggests, O’hara, there are no such things as vampires!”

They’d argued at the two scenes before this, they’d argued at the scene that day, they’d argued in Lassiter’s car, and now they were outside of the Chief’s office, arguing again. Juliet maintained that the killer was a vampire, and Lassiter maintained that it was a fantasy, an imitation killing. They hadn’t reached a conclusion on what to tell Chief Vick before her door swung open.

“Do you two actually have a report for me or are you just going to stand outside and bicker all day?” the Chief demanded.

“We do have a report. It’s a vampire,” Juliet stated at the same time Lassiter said, “It’s a serial killer.”

They briefly shared a glance between themselves before turning back to the Chief.

“A vampire, O’Hara?” she asked incredulously, and Lassiter smirked. He had known Chief Vick would never have believed something as ridiculous as -- “Explain.”

\--what? Surely she wasn’t going to entertain the notion? It was Juliet’s turn to be smug, though she wouldn’t express it.

“The medical reports show that all the murders have taken place at night; two of the three in public places, and the third in a house not yet owned by anyone; the obvious detail of the cause of death; and all of the victims were of the same blood type. Coincidence or feeding preference?”

Lassiter noted with dissatisfaction that O’hara had a very convincing argument. It was hard not to think that, when she was right. And, yes, of course she was right, he knew, but there was no way that a vampire-centered investigation would end well for him. He watched the Chief weigh their opinions, their respective reports, before she finally shook her head.

“Pursue both possibilities, you two. Treat this as any other case -- but do not rule out the possibility of something supernatural. Cover all your bases and, please, keep this quiet.” She paused, frowning. “Do you have a problem with that, Detective Lassiter?”

He shook his head, taking care to rid his face of his obviously discontent expression.

“I’ll get right on it, Chief.”

His expression immediately soured again and he turned away. He knew he should confer with his partner, but the thought of trying to investigate into vampires, of all things, with her made him sick. There was no better way to blow his cover. He left, muttering something about research, but he really just need some space. When he came back, he figured he would start to cooperate as distantly as he could. That would work.

Of course, when the vampire hunter showed up, that threw a kink in his plans. He was standing by O’hara’s desk, leaning close in what appeared to be a serious discussion. The man wore a floor length coat of some dark material, black jeans, ridiculous leather boots - it was like he was trying to be Hugh Jackman in _Van Helsing_. And it was a good thing no one in the SBPD was psychic. He would have been incriminated at once, because all Lassiter could think was, _Now there’s a kid I could sink my teeth into._

Of couple, what he actually did was storm over to the pair with the little thundercloud hanging above his head and demand what exactly was going on.

“This,” Juliet began, standing, “is Sh--”

“Shawn Spencer, vampire hunter,” the man interrupted, sticking out a hand. Lassiter stared at it like it was alien - and it might have well been.

“You can’t be serious,” Lassiter said flatly, ignoring the gesture.

“Oh, I am very serious,” Shawn Spencer said seriously, letting his hand fall. “I’d call myself  a vampire _slayer_ , but I wouldn’t want to be confused with a certain perky blonde.”

“O’hara…” Lassiter forced out in as calm a manner as he could manage, “could I speak with you for a moment?”

He drew her aside and was completely ready to go into a lecture on why hiring outside help wasn’t such a great idea, and especially questionable authorities like this shawn Spencer, and it still wasn’t a vampire, but Juliet spoke first.

“Listen, Carlton, I know what you’re thinking, but I didn’t call this guy. He was approached by someone else on the force, and… I mean, look at him.” She raised an eyebrow as if to say, _Do you really think I would hire this guy?_

Lassiter looked at him and conceded. Even O’hara wouldn’t go so far as to hire someone so obviously scamming them.

“Whoever called him doesn’t matter. We need to get him out of here and out of our investigation.”

“I don’t know,” she mused. “He might actually be helpful. Wait -- hear me out,” she added as the detective prepared to interrupt. “If he really is an expert on vampires, even if this is an imitation killing, he’ll be able to at least give some assistance with tracking down the killer. If they’re deep in this fantasy, as you think, they’ll be following the whole routine to a T.”

Again, Lassiter hated to admit it, but she was right. Someone like Shawn Spencer - even an absolute fake that was simply obsessed - would be helpful in determing the behavior pattern. He might look a little ridiculous and the publick might not react well, but he knew those weren’t suitable excuses. No. He just really didn’t want a vampire hunter around. Whether or not he was for real, there was one thing that Lassiter knew for sure.

He was going to be hunted.

 

 


End file.
